1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector which can be mounted on electronic device, and more particularly to a compact card connector having a reliable shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, memory cards used for consumptive electronic products, such as digital cameras, MP3 players or the PDAs, mostly can be classified into seven standard memory cards, a multi-media card (MMC), an xD-picture card (XD), a secure digital card (SD), a smart media card (SM), a compact flash card (CF) including type I and type II and the memory stick card (MS). Wherein, the difference between the SD card and the MMC card is the number of contact pins and the thickness so that a common slot socket of the read and write apparatus is enough for both of the cards. Hence, read and write connectors adapted to multiple memory cards have been provided. Such connector usually has a metallic shell for avoiding electromagnetic interference (EMI).
An example of a conventional electronic card connector is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,919 B2 issued to Ito. et al. on Aug. 26, 2001. The Ito card connector includes a connector body, a plurality of terminals received in the connector body and a shell covering the connector body. The connector body includes a bottom wall and three rims interconnecting end-to-end and upwardly extending from the respective left, right and rear sides of the bottom wall. Each rim has a plurality of protrusions projecting outwardly. The shell defines a plurality of locking holes engaging with the protrusions to secure the shell to the housing.
However, when the Ito shell is bend to cover the connector body, the curving portion of the shell is elastic and is easy to rebound. Thus, the protrusions of the connector body are potentially falling out of the locking holes. Therefore, the engagement between the connector body and the shell is unreliable.
Hence, an improved card connector with reliable shell is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.